Sibling Rivalry
by aleeravanhelsing
Summary: Full summary inside CONTAINS SLASH and a bit of languge. CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Please review.
1. Sibling Rivalry

**Hey!!! Okays well this is my second story, my first is "Life after Death", which is still in the process of being finished. (I'm not lazy…. ;)..) J/k so what if I'm a bit lazy, well I hope you enjoy!! XOXO**

**Summary: Contains slash. VH/Velkan and some VH/D. Van Helsing enters Transylvania sure of his mission, to defeat the treacherous count Dracula. But soon he finds himself in an ever ending love triangle, making his job more difficult, physically, and emotionally. PLEASE READ AND Review!!**

"_Sibling rivalry had never been an issue between my brother Velkan and I, we were as close as siblings could be. After mother died, my father Boris Valerious, fell into a state of depression, he hardly acknowledged our existence, his own two children. It was dear Velkan who looked after me. He taught me how to wield a sword, shoot a gun, but most important of all he taught me how to be strong, and endure the death of our beloved mother._

_After father went missing, only the two of us remained. I regret to say his passing grieved us little, for it seemed we hardly knew him. It was within that time when Velkan was bitten by a werewolf a monstrous creature sent to devour us. So once a month I would be alone in the castle, a perfect opportunity for Count Dracula, and his three venomous brides to finish me off._

_It was also high time for me to be married, a princess of my age, twenty. But I had no desire to be wedded, my one desire was to kill Dracula, and regain the right to heaven for my family. _

_Velkan encouraged me often to find a worthy husband, I'm sure the cowards in my village weren't what he had in mind. A husband to look after me, what a foolish idea, I needed no looking after, or so I thought._

_It's funny, how when your heart is set something it just happens to be the one thing out of your reach. In my case my heart ached for a man, something I never believed I would have need for. But Gabriel was different; he was brave, confident, and not to mention good-looking. He was all I ever wanted. He was also Velkan ever wanted; and the cause of sibling rivalry." _

They entered the castle in silence, Anna in the lead, Van Helsing at her side, and Carl trailing closely behind. It was handsomely decorated, with tapestries, and a portrait of numerous Valerious's covering the walls. Various tables were spread around the castle, all cluttered with guns, swords, and clubs.

After mounting a set of stairs, and making their way through a few long dark hallways, they finally reached a dimly lit room. A young man was seated behind a cleverly carved desk, his face planted deep in a stack of maps and books.

He was too absorbed in what he was reading to notice the trio enter, but looked up as Anna spoke.

"Gabriel, this is my brother, Velkan, Velkan this is Gabriel and Carl."

Velkan smiled warmly and stood up, a bit confused, a few books clattered to the littered floor" Pleased to meet you both," He then gathered up a large red bound book and continued reading.

"This man saved my life today," Anna remarked, glancing at Gabriel out of the corner of her eye. "Dracula ordered another attack on me, he sent his brides, they are becoming desperate to finish us off, and they must be stopped. Soon,"

Velkan lifted his head and turned his slightly worried gaze over to the monster hunter, "I thank you for your kind deed, the least I can do for you is offer you and your companion some hospitality for your stay here in Transylvania, I honestly didn't expect you so soon! The Vatican said you were a quick rider however, and quite efficient in eliminating things such as vampires," Velkan said, smiling again.

"Carl and I will find an inn to stay at, but I thank you for your offer," Gabriel replied. He just wasn't comfortable around new people, and usually wasn't interested in getting to know anyone. But he could sense something about Velkan. He seemed kind-hearted, and easy to be around.

Anna looked suspiciously at her brother, "You hired him? To do what? Kill Dracula? Do you not have faith in me to complete this task? What about you isn't also your duty as a Valerious?"

Velkan's voice remained calm, "I believe that our guest deserves kind words. Not harsh ones. He saved your life after all," He turned to Van Helsing, "Excuse her, she's had a rough day, I would be honored if you would at least join us for tea,"

Gabriel smiled, are rare thing on his part, "Carl and I would be delighted to, if I'm not being a nuisance to your sister,"

Anna shook her head," My brother is the nuisance," she said with a trace of amusement," Follow me we have matters to discuss," She said looking directly at Velkan.

"_My sister liked the newcomer, I could see that. And I should have been happy for her. That she was finally interested in love. But I wasn't, instead I was bitter, for I wanted him for myself. I began to get more impatient with her, angry even. I was jealous for I believed he loved her, As I loved him myself. It wasn't his fault, that we were forced against each other, in a time teamwork was most needed. The fault was mine" _

**Heyyyy I hoped you enjoyed!! Please review, I WILL update my other story soon, and depending on the reviews I receive I will update this one.**


	2. The Kiss

**Heyyy, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. I would loooooooove to thank the wonderful TWO people who reviewed. This Chapter is for you. Thanx!!**

**XOXO,**

**

* * *

_ I could see from the start that there was something more to Gabriel than other men. He was quieter and more withheld, he didn't try to befriend me at first, let alone talk to me. He was more absorbed in his work, and seemingly Velkan. His determination led me to believe that there was something more to this "assignment" that met the eye. He had other reasons to be here, reasons of his own. I had a feeling that I was about to find out what these reasons were, whether I wanted to or not.

* * *

They arrived at a large room, crudely decorated in peeling old wallpaper, with a quaint round table in the center, it wasn't extravagant in any way, however Gabriel decided he liked it best so far. A fire roared in the fireplace, casting shadows on the cracked walls. It was here that Anna decided to meet._**

"We greatly appreciate you help," Velkan said smiling, "Most people won't come near our family, they're afraid the family curse is contagious," He laughed.

"We're not here to jest and laugh, we have business to attend to, our guests don't need this" Anna said.

"It's quite alright, there is nothing wrong with joking once in a while," Gabriel replied.

"Carl, you haven't said a word since I've met you!! Are you alright?" Velkan questioned, trying to break the tension fighting it's way into the room.

"I'm fine," Carl said, a bit shyly, "Just tired,"

Gabriel put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders," Perhaps you should go to the inn a bit earlier, I will tell what goes on in this meeting when I arrive there myself," Van Helsing said kindly.

Velkan sighed heavily, "I still insist that you stay here," he almost pleaded. He had to think of something, anything to keep Van Helsing here, he felt something towards him, and they had only just met. Velkan wasn't like Anna, afraid of commitment, afraid to get close to anyone, or take a lover. He had had plenty, mostly just some girls from other towns, unbeknown to the "curse". But he never had felt he would fall in love. With another man especially!! But he believed he was falling, and falling fast for this man.It was indeed love at first sight.

" If you are here than it will be easier for you to protect my sister, and easier to complete your mission. We do after all have the information in this castle of how to find the one you seek,"

"Protect me??!! I need no protecting!!! I'm not the one who called for help after all, my dear brother!!" Anna felt humiliated. Did Van Helsing now believe she was a coward, because of what Velkan said? That she was just another girl, incapable of protecting and fending for herself? Velkan knew how tough she was, why had he said that?? Was he trying to keep this man away from her? Hadn't he always said that she should be married at her age? What if this man was the one? Or worse still, what if he wasn't?

"We will stay here if you wish, we don't want to burden your family though,"

"You are the farthest thing from a burden to our family, Mr. Van Helsing, "It would be a pleasure to have you here,"

"We will begin our hunt tomorrow," Anna interrupted. "Meet me in the front foyer at dawn, If you aren't there at that time, I'll assume you've decided to chicken out, and I'll go alone," With that she left.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Velkan muttered, apologizing for her behavior, "I'll show you to your rooms,"

The entered the dark hall once more, taking several turns, and climbing more stair cases, until they arrived at an extravagant chamber, Velkan turned to Carl, pointing at one of the many rooms, "You may reside there, it has many books I think a man as yourself will find interesting"

Carl thanked him with a smile and scurried off.

"There are separate bathrooms, a sitting room, and a kitchen, I'm sorry but we don't have any maids, but I will be happy to attend to you and your friend,"

Gabriel smiled again, "I don't have a need for a maid. I thank you for your hospitality; you are so kind for someone I've only just met!!!"

"You are much different than I'd imagined you'd be, "the prince responded, "A lot handsomer, and less rugged,"

"Thank you, I don't know about handsome, but I do like to keep myself clean,"

Velkan brushed some of the dark waves of hair away from Gabriel's face, "You underestimate your own looks!!! I hope you don't feel the same way about your slaying skills!! Or you'll have a lot of trouble facing the Count, which requires a lot of bravery, and trust in your defenses,"

Gabriel felt his heart pounding at the prince's touch. He remained silent, but unconsciously touched his face with a trembling hand.

Velkan felt his heart skip a beat. Was this an invitation to kiss him? Was it wrong to kiss him when he had only known him for a part of a day?

He decided to take a chance, leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Gabriel let out a gasp in surprise, but returned the gesture. They remained like that for a few more seconds, until Gabriel broke from the kiss,.

"Well I better go, we have a long day ahead of us," Velkan left the room, the adrenaline still rushing through his body.

* * *

_I should have never kissed him. This foolish gesture was the beginning of our romance, and the beginning of a war, a feud to be correct, a feud that would tear me apart from my best friend, and beloved sister. When I had learned of Anna's feelings, I didn't back off, but neither did she. I should have told her then about the kiss, or about other things but I f I didn't tell her someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

_

**Heyyyyyy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! I will update my other story soon; I just have to fix some of the first chapters!! Don't give up on me yet!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!**


	3. The rivalry begins

**

* * *

Whats up? I haven't written in a little while but- oh well who cares here's your chapter!!! Don't 4get to review please!!!**

**xoxo**

**Aleeravanhelsing

* * *

_Velkan should have told me sooner about the kiss or his true feelings, there would have been less trouble if I hadn't guessed myself. When he finally came up with the courage to tell me, it was too late. I was in too deep already. I can't blame everything on my brother, for it was I who became the jealous one first. It was I who started the fight. But it wasn't I who finished it. I suppose you can say the fault is shared equally between Velkan and I…

* * *

_**

Gabriel awoke at midnight to the sound of rain beating angrily at his window. Another nightmare, this time worse than the last. With every day since leaving the Vatican, these dreams had worsened, becoming more and more gruesome and frightening. He sat up for a while gazing into the darkness, what would this place hold for him?? He recognized the name Dracula, yet he was sure he had never heard it in his life. Was this place a part of his lost past?

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet but firm knock at his door." Come in!!" He said, expecting Carl, or was he perhaps after that intimate moment, expecting Velkan? It was Anna.

"I…didn't think you'd be awake at this hour!!!" She exclaimed, "Here I brought you some blankets"

Gabriel smiled kindly, "Thank you Anna, what made you stay up so late?"

Anna was quiet for a second, deciding whether or not to tell him the truth.

"I wanted to apologize, for earlier, I spoke before I thought, I am sorry,"

"There is no need to apologize for something that was not wrong. You are a strong woman Anna, I understand that. You wish to complete this yourself. I only wish to offer you some assistance,"

"I appreciate your understanding Mr. Van Helsing but still, I should not have acted as I did, Good night,"

"You may call me Gabriel if you wish,"

"Fine then, Good night-Gabriel,"

And with that the princess left, but not before bestowing a kiss on his face.

They left early that morning; the ground was still damp from last night's rain. Carl clung to Van Helsing's side, oblivious to Gabriel and Velkan's shared glances.

"Here we are, Castle Frankenstein," Anna glanced up at the manor. It was a bit larger than the castle her and Velkan lived in.

"I thought we were looking for Dracula," Gabriel questioned.

"We begin here, I have found some clues that lead me here," Velkan answered. They stopped at the large front door.

"I'll start on the left, you and Anna take the right," Gabriel whispered as they slipped into the dark candle lit foyer.

"But you mustn't go alone!!" Velkan exclaimed, "If Dracula finds you he'll-

Velkan saw Anna's retreating back. She meant to go alone.

"Hurry Velkan, she's leaving!!!"

Velkan turned to go, and then turned back to Gabriel.

"You'll be alright by yourself,"

"Yes,"

Velkan stole a glance at Anna, her back was still turned. He ran both hands through Gabriel's wavy hair; he leaned in to kiss Gabriel again.

Van Helsing placed his finger on Velkan's lips, remembering Anna's visit the night before.

"Not here, if I'm not at the front of the castle by evening, leave without me," Gabriel took off into the dark foreboding corridor, leaving the confused prince behind.

Gabriel had been walking for some time; he felt a feminine hand on his shoulders, its nails biting into his flesh. He turned, face to face with a woman. She had fiery red hair, and pale skin.

"Who are you?" the hunter asked.

"Does it matter?" She replied running her hand up his back. He shivered and took a step back, running into another woman, who had raven black hair cascading down her back. Standing next to her was yet another female, this one blonde. They were Dracula's brides. The three vampires closed in around him. He was not intimidated.

"What have we here?" chuckled Verona placing a frigid hand on his thigh.

"Don't touch me!" Gabriel snarled swinging his hand at her. Aleera caught it before it hit its mark. She pushed up the sleeve, and sank her fangs into his arm. He kicked Verona in the stomach; Marishka slammed him into the wall, and bit into his shoulder. Van Helsing reached up and grabbed her by the hair. He yanked down. She let out a shrill cry and released him. He took the opportunity and sprinted to the end of the corridor, a door in font of Gabriel opened the count stepped and faced Van Helsing.

"Hello Gabriel, I didn't expect you to drop in-so soon,"

* * *

Velkan and Anna walked in silence.

"I like Van Helsing, he's a good man," Velkan said, trying to figure out if Anna was still mad at him for hiring the poor man.

"Yes he is," Anna agreed.

"I only wish he was here for another reason. This assignment will be hard for him,"

"He will make a good husband to someone someday," Anna said, a bit disappointedly.

Velkan looked at Anna out of the corner of his eye, fighting the slight fury building inside him.

"He does not seem the type to marry,"

"Your quick to judge him, you haven't known him a full day!!" Anna fired back. The kiss flashed through Velkan's Mind. He had known him less than that when he had first kissed Gabriel, but it felt as if he had known him for an eternity.

"Were you not also being quick to judge? You doubted his abilities before he set foot in our home. I however were kind to him, I understand him better than you think or know!!"

This time it was Anna's turn to get angry.

"You have had many to love Velkan!! You have had many who would be happy to love you and marry you. I have had none. Back off Velkan! Stay away from Gabriel. You said you wanted me to marry the man that was right for me. I believe he is the man,"

Velkan resisted smacking her for her ignorance and foolishness. What if Gabriel wasn't right for Anna? What if he was right for_ **him**_

"Did I ever say I loved this man? Am I not a man myself Anna? Start thinking before you speak!!!"

"I see the way you look at him. You care not whether he is a man or not. You would do anything to ruin my happiness! Anything!!" She turned and took a different turn, not knowing why she had acted that way.

* * *

_Anna had infuriated me by confronting me as she did. by telling me to stay away, she only made me want Gabriel more. She did not understand, I was in to deep, I had fallen, and she couldn't stop me. I would win him over. I would gain his friend ship, his trust, his love. No she couldn't stop me, for what experience with love had she had? She only had wanted him because I had him first. And I would have him in the end. I knew it in my heart.

* * *

_

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!! **


	4. Trust and lies

**Hi. I made the last chapter so short that I decided to give you another chapter sooner. If I get a decent amount of reviews I might even…update both of my stories again by next week. I'm almost done with school for summer, so I'll be able to give you longer chapters. Hooray!!! Hey it looks like it's going to rain outside!!!**

* * *

_I know that my outburst at Velkan was wrong, and unnecessary, but I had been paranoid-scared that Velkan would take away from me the one man that I would be willing to share a lifetime with. The truth was Velkan had a head start to Gabriel's heart and I knew it. He had been kind to him from the start, whereas I had been cold, and made him feel unwelcome. Yet Velkan had denied my confrontation- I thought there might still be a chance-any chance that we would be together. As my feelings for Gabriel deepened, so did my anger, the hate for my brother, once so dear to me, and the rivalry began._

* * *

Van Helsing's first instinct was to pull out his gun and blow the strange mans fucking head off-but he refrained.

"Who…who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" the Count asked, a note of disdain in his voice.

"No, I don't recall ever meeting you," Gabriel turned to leave, but was stopped when Dracula reappeared in front of the dazed hunter.

"Surely you would remember…"

"No you look familiar…but I'm sure I've never seen you before. I am certain. Now if you're finished I must be on my way," Van Helsing said quickly and turned in the opposite direction, again coming face to face with the man.

"Will…. you just… wait," The hunter thought for a second. How had he been so naive? He came here looking for Dracula, yet he was right in front of his face.

"You don't happen to be the Count do you?" Gabriel asked suspicion surrounding every feature in his face; he gripped the crucifix in his hand.

Dracula smiled and said quite simply," No my friend, he no longer takes up residence here,"

"Ah… I see," the hunter said still not quite believing him.

"He used to live in this castle about a year ago, yet left for reasons unbeknownst to the townspeople," Dracula smiled. "Can I offer you something to drink? I will answer your questions then"

Van Helsing sighed,"alright, but it must be a quick one, I need to be on my way,"

Velkan wandered aimlessly through countless corridors and rooms without any chosen direction. He was still furious with Anna. She had no right to assume anything-yet she must have known something. Did Gabriel tell her about last night? But it had only been a kiss, nothing further than that. Yet it could have easily turned into more…

His keen hearing picked up on footsteps. The sound was familiar. It was Anna.

"Listen Velkan, I acted again, very foolishly, I know not what has gotten into me,"

"You are forgiven, I was wrong to yell. I am glad you found me. It's not safe for you to roam these halls alone,"

Anna's eyes narrowed. Did Velkan still think her a child? She contemplated arguing, yet there had been much of that lately.

"Have you seen Gabriel? I haven't seen him since we entered. Funny I would of thought we would run into him by now," Anna said.

"He is a grown man. I'm sure he's fine," They turned another corner, when Velkan silenced Anna with his hand.

"Shhh…look…the brides are here. It looks as if Marishka has recuperated. The water... in front of the church that he used… There is evil in this land, it must have tampered with it. She should be dead!" He whispered to Anna. The three vampires seemed to be having a discussion.

"The master is always talking of Gabriel," sneered the first.

"So we finally meet him, I say the master should have his revenge, after the fool tried to murder him," Aleera added.

"I would like to have revenge as well, for that little incident we had yesterday," Marishka said.

"You two are fools," Verona spoke again, "After all his years of waiting for this man to return, he won't just kill him. Let the master have his fun, we have no right meddling with his affairs. I say let him do with the bastard what he wishes; he may want some information from him first. We'll see if he's alive, if he leaves the room with the master"

"So Dracula is here," whispered Velkan," it seems Van Helsing's already been through this way,"

"Shouldn't we do something? By the way it sounds he's in there with Dracula. Velkan, he could be killed!!!"

Van Helsing was seated directly in front of the count, in an extravagant, but small parlor.

"You said Dracula used to live here, and he left a year ago, you seem to know why," Van Helsing questioned.

A smile formed on the Counts lips. Gabriel hadn't changed much, he was still relatively gullible and tricked into things, yet he was still very quick witted…mostly.

"Yes, I believe he wanted a more secluded place, away from the villagers to do his business, especially away from the Valerious',"

He saw a sign of recognition in the hunter's face.

"Ah it seems the name is familiar?" The count asked gently.

"Yes…they have offered me hospitality during my stay here in Vaseria,"

"What business do you have here?"

But at this Gabriel refused to answer. He was still wary of this man. There was still a chance he was seated in front of the infamous Dracula.

"And what do you think of the family?" Dracula asked.

"Anna…she's very strong willed-stubborn- she's very strong and brave, she does always what she thinks is best. She's a good person though,"

"And what of the other Valerious, Velkan?"

Last night flashed through Gabriel's mind, "He is very kind. He's a wonderful person really, very studious. I believe he's one of the kindest people I've met…very handsome. I…I…have no doubt that he'll end up married easily,"

Dracula's eyes narrowed. Did Gabriel have feelings for this man? It was very peculiar.

"Be careful, Velkan the werewolf-"

"He's a werewolf… he didn't mention anything,"

Dracula smiled. He would make Van Helsing lose all trust in Velkan. It was perfect timing. Was Velkan still so dumb-to come out here on a full moon with two people he cared about dearly. They could be hurt.

"Yes the prince is a werewolf, I wouldn't trust him. He may seem kind-hearted at first. He's a good actor-but don't be fooled by him. He is Dracula's servant. Evil at heart he may turn against you if he hasn't already-more tea? Are you alright?" Dracula asked, trying not to smile.

How easily fooled he was. It wasn't Velkan who was the cunning actor, but he. Gabriel was out to kill him, he had a feeling. Yet it would be a lot harder to accomplish if there was no trust. How foolish of Velkan and Anna, sending out Gabriel to kill him. They would pay for this.

Gabriel was silent. He got up," Well I need to go, it's almost dusk,"

Dracula put his hand on his shoulder. Be careful of Velkan; he gazed at the silver lining of the full moon. Soon Velkan would transform, most likely on the way back to the Valerious castle. Gabriel would lose all trust in Velkan. And Dracula would destroy them with ease.

* * *

"_What all Dracula said to Gabriel that day I still don't entirely know. Gabriel was misguided. Gaining his trust all over delayed our mission. This was exactly what Dracula wanted. More time, Time enough to come up with a plan-a plan to destroy the rest of our line. This also gave Anna a chance to win him over. He didn't trust me. Especially after that night. He wouldn't even look at me for days. I hated Anna in those days, looking after Gabriel, showing her caring side, mending his wounds. While he glared and called me a traitor every time I set foot in the room. How I had hated her!!!_

* * *

**Hi!!! Yes I finally updated. I had some writers block. I'm still having some trouble updating my other story. But don't worry I haven't abandoned you. I need to edit some things in the earlier chapters-it's kinda choppy. Well REVIEW. I will give you credit for reviewing, AND update my other story!!! Love to all you who actually review. You don't have to have a username on here to review people!! Well byebye.**


	5. Werewolf attack

**Yup I know another chapter- I'm starting to figure this updating thing j/k. Well thank you to you wonderful reviewers (Especially Elwynda, for all her wonderful reviews). I need some more reviews please they make my day!!! Well here is another chapter hopefully it's a bit longer than the rest. I have gotten a few reviews about my characters being a bit OOC. Yes I know, but I do have to tweak their personalities a bit to make it work****J****. I love everyone who reviews, friendly critique welcomed.**

* * *

_I took advantage of the mistrust Gabriel placed in my brother. I knew it was wrong, yet I felt it was something I had to do. I would show him; I too could be kind as Velkan. The days it took Gabriel to heal were an important time. Yes it was a delay in finding Dracula, but also time to delay him from falling for my brother. I would do anything to have this man I knew it now, yet hadn't I known it all along? Something else bothered me in those days-why did I have to try so hard to gain his love, when Velkan could just be himself?_

* * *

Gabriel walked briskly out of the room, again coming face to face with the three vamprisses. He didn't flinch, as they glided down the hall, silently stifling their anger-no harm had come to the hunter. They were furious.

As he rounded the next corner, he met up with Anna and Velkan. Velkan was seemingly happy to see him out alive, and Anna, was her usual charming self.

"It took you long enough. So did you find him? What happened?"

Gabriel was silent. Did he dare tell her that her own dear brother was a traitor? Was he? Or had that really been the count, was he really foolish enough to fall for this trick. He thought a while, carefully choosing his answer.

"No- I…didn't find him I ran into his brides though-I think,"

"Ah I see," said Anna shortly.

"Where his brides are he is, are you sure you didn't run into him? His brides were talking of you, they said you were-"

Van Helsing cut him off," No I'm sure of it," he lied. Not wanting to be questioned further he added," We should be on our way it's almost dark,"

Gabriel glanced at Velkan, he could tell he knew he had lied. The brides must've given him away. Yet was that Dracula?

* * *

They left the castle, making their way back through the dense forest. The sun began to sink at an alarming rate, and the moon began to rise.

They walked for a while coming closer to the Valerious mansion.

Van Helsing was first to notice the moon. So the man at the castle was right!! Velkan couldn't be the innocent man he thought he was. Or else why would he have chosen this night-the night of the full moon to be alone with them in the forest? In the forest Alone with the two people that stood in Dracula's way. Velkan was Dracula's servant-he was sure of it.

Without a word Van Helsing grabbed Anna by the arm and began to run.

"Wha-What do you think your doing Mr. Van Helsing!!" Anna said angrily.

"No time just run!!'" Gabriel said gesturing to the moon, which seemed to be grinning eerily at them as they ran.

"Oh my god Velkan!!" Anna exclaimed suddenly realizing the need for their escape. "But how did you know?" she seemed suspicious.

But the hunter didn't answer instead he pulled her behind a tree and motioned to the princess to remain silent.

A mans howl of pain suddenly turned to a wolf's cry of rage. Anna could here the werewolf approaching- she suddenly new why they had stopped- the monster couldn't be outran, but possibly outsmarted.

"He knows where we are," Gabriel whispered, the wolf's steps had subsided-silence took their place. Minutes passed but they felt like hours.

"What's going on…has he left?" Anna asked in a hushed vice.

Gabriel shook his head," He's just playing with us, he knows we'll either have to come out, or if he tires of waiting he'll come here and kill us."

"But what should we do?"

Van Helsing thought for a minute- "How long do you think it would take you to run to the castle?"

"I can't make it!! He's faster!! Anna exclaimed.

"How long do you think it would take you to run to the castle?" He repeated a bit more stubbornly.

" I don't know about five minutes from here why?"

"Because when I go out there and distract the beast you're going to be running to safety. I just wanted to see how much time you would need," He said calmly.

"But you'll be killed or bitten!What kind of a retarded dumbass plan is that?!!"

"The only one I've got-unless you have a better one. If you do please let me know,"

Anna fumed, "Fine I'll do it, but you know the consequences if he catches you are right?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling he's not going to wait much longer, we'd better hurry,"

Van Helsing peered slightly from the tree. "He's waiting for us. Alright…what I want you to do is when I run off to the right-im sure he'll chase me- I need you to count to ten. Because by then his attention will be focused on catching me- I don't think he'll notice if you leave quietly- Oh yes, don't run until your within sight of the castle or he'll hear you. When you get to the castle bolt the doors- don't wait up for me alright?

Anna nodded silently.

"Well here I go" Van Helsing turned to step out of behind the tree. Anna grabbed his shoulder. Van Helsing looked alarmed.

"What the hell are you-"Anna kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

"Be careful,you are very brave Mr. Van Helsing,"

Van Helsing looked shocked, but regained his poise. He ran from behind the tree,then paused for a few seconds something was wrong, nothing was chasing him.

He managed to catch Anna's eye. He looked in terror- the beast had outsmarted them, it was waiting behind Anna, ready to kill. Van Helsing ran straight towards it, "It's behind you Anna! Forget what I said and run!!"

The beast was furious. It attempted to tear after Anna, but Van Helsing stepped in his way. The werewolf turned on him instead; Gabriel took a step backwards, and glanced to his side he had just enough time to see Anna running to safety before Velkan pounced, knocking him to the ground.

He began to sit up; Velkan was faster. He pounced again sinking his fangs into the flesh of the hunter's chest. Van Helsing screamed in pain and pushed the wolves head away. It lunged again for his chest.He had a strange notion that it wanted to eat out his heart. He felt his own warm blood cascading down his chest; pushing away the wolf once more he managed to scramble to his feet. Gabriel backed up to a tree. Again Velkan pounced this time knocking him into the tree. He got to his feet a second time.

Van Helsing could scarcely see. Blood from the fresh wound on his head dripped down his face. He blinked it out of his eyes. It trotted towards him read to attack. Gabriel swerved away from it, and felt its teeth sink into his leg

* * *

Anna heard the hunter's cry, she had to use all her willpower not to go back and help him out.

Anna heard another cry, then silence. She then heard the sound of footsteps- she listened as she ran-it was running on four feet. It wasn't Van Helsing after all, but the wolf. With a sob she managed to yank open the door to the castle. She slammed and bolted it behind her.

The castle didn't have its normal homely warmth- it felt cold. She went into the armory where all her father's weapons were stored. She immediately reached for the pistol and loaded it with five silver bullets- she couldn't let Van Helsing die.

Anna made her way back to the door, vowing not shoot unless absolutely needed. How foolish had they been, foolish not to bring a pistol with silver bullets, foolish not to tell Gabriel of Velkan's condition, but mostly foolish to even be out on the full moon. Gabriel would surely be a werewolf now, that or be dead. Anna pushed the last thought from her mind. She set foot in the freezing darkness outside the safety of her home.

The night was silent; the hunter's cries of pain had subsided leaving only the sound of the leaves beneath Anna's feet to keep her company. She thought she heard a rustle. Anna cocked the pistol, and spun around. It was only a doe and her fawn bedding down for the night.

Anna continued in the direction she had been fleeing from just minutes ago. She knew something followed, she could her it's ragged breaths, yet she wasn't afraid anymore. Anger had filled the pit of fear to the brim, replacing it. When she found the monster she was going to blow his fucking head off. She sighed, and knew she wouldn't be able; he was a monster yes, but her brother as well.

She came to a clearing and noticed a dark shape-Van Helsing. She kneeled over him checking his pulse. It was faint, but there all the same. Anna dropped onto her knees next to the hunter, only to rise again, her pants wet- she looked in horror, for they were sopped with blood. She had to get the hunter out of here-he would die otherwise. Anna gazed at his face; it was covered in scratches, most likely from being dragged all the way here. It looked as if the monster had intended to eat him. Something must have scared it away, but what?

Anna tucked her arms under Van Helsing's and dragged him. He was a bit heavy, but bearable. Anna made here way through the trees and stopped. The large wolf was sniffing the ground a few yards away, most likely trying to find its meal again. She felt frozen as it drew nearer, its snout dripping with its lover's blood. Anna resisted the urge to scream. It was now only a few feet away, coming closer by the second. It knew they were there.

Anna prayed for a miracle as the beast's cold nose came a few inches from her leg. A shrill whistle rang through the trees. The wolf froze whimpering, the sound was so high it had hurt its ears. It heard the whistle a second time and scampered off with a growl.

Anna let out a breath of relief. The rest of the trip to the castle was uneventful. As Anna came close to the door she realized the deer were gone. She opened the door, and shut it firmly behind her.

She gazed down at Gabriel; he was covered in mud and blood. Anna carried him upstairs to bathe him. Afterwards she put him in bed and tended to his wounds. They were terrible and deep. She sighed and laid her head down-she was exhausted. She fell asleep, not knowing whether or not she would see her brother in the morning.

* * *

_The morning after the full moon I awoke not remembering anything. No not anything- I remember Anna and Gabriel running, as I transformed. I wondered what had become of them.__I hoped they had made it out okay. But when I returned to the castle I found I was wrong. I had hurt Gabriel. The one I loved no longer trusted me. I felt like and outcast in my own home. Carl wouldn't talk to me either, though I should have known-he was so close to Gabriel. Yet I felt Anna had been in the wrong just as much as I had. But know that I think about it as __much as I want to deny it , the most fault was mine. for it wasn't Anna who should have been keeping track of the moon, but me. And Anna had saved him- I felt as though I could never win him back._

**Guess who updated? Ya me. Even though I have a huge book report 2 do : P. well I would love some reviews . I really would hint nudge Well I thank you for reading and yes I am working on my other story as well.**

**-Aleeravanhelsing**


	6. Return to the Castle

**Heya, sorry I haven't updated in well forever but I've been very busy. Well here is a new chapter!! Review Please Review**

* * *

_My brother was foolish, I knew that he had been no part of any of Dracula's schemes, yet I helped feed the lie to Gabriel. I sensed something had happened between those two ever since that first night Gabriel set foot in Transylvania. I thought at first that what they were feeling for each other was pure lust, how could one fall in love so quickly? I soon found I was mistaken; I had made a mistake in helping deceive Gabriel, for it was exactly what Dracula wanted. I should have seen right through his plan. He wanted us to distrust each other. He wanted us to be torn apart, so he could destroy us __**one by one**_

* * *

Gabriel awoke the next day in a feverish haze, he could vaguely recall Anna and Carl rushing in and out with fresh bandages. He sat up, the sheets placed over him falling into his lap, revealing his badly scratched, bare chest. 

The door creaked open. The person on the other end apparently was attempting not to wake him.

"Come in,' the hunter croaked. To Van Helsing's surprise it was not Anna who entered but Carl; arms full of healing salves and bandages.

"How are you feeling?" questioned the friar a look of concern etched on his face.

"Fine," came the reply.

"I sent Anna to bed," Carl said before Van Helsing could ask. "She needed rest, she's been looking after you all night,"

Silence filled the room as Carl went to work replacing bandages.

"Carl," Gabriel finally spoke ," I don't think what happened last night was an accident.

The friar looked sharply up at him ," What do you mean by that?"

The hunter sighed," I mean that I don't think it was an accident that Velkan came with us on the full moon.

Carl looked thoughtful. "You mean to say Velkan tried to have you killed? "

The Hunter nodded. I should have guessed when we first arrived. He did insist that we stay here. Remember? Carl nodded. He was a bit to nice, when we had only just met. And then the first night, well I don't know what he was trying to do but he-"

Carl's look grew more serious. "Continue,"

"The first night we were here he showed me to my quarters, and he kissed me."

Carl tried to keep his face neutral, though anger and jealousy welled up inside him.

Van Helsing noticed something strange in the friar's expression and it worried him," I think you best get some rest Carl, and keep in mind these are just suspicions.

Carl hesitated," Alright, I'll check on you later. Be sure to rest some while I'm gone, and don't move around to much or-

Van Helsing growled at him. Carl laughed and made his way to the door. When he reached it he turned and gave Van Helsing a pitying look," I'm trying to find you a cure,"

"A cure for what,? He questioned.

"A cure to remove the curse of the werewolf; you were bitten remember?"

Gabriel's face drained of color. "Yes I recall,"

Carl opened his mouth to speak but the hunter interrupted him, "Get some sleep Carl, and remember to keep an eye on Velkan,"

Carl nodded and scurried out the door.

* * *

Velkan arrived at the castle a few hours later bruised and distressed. He made his way up a winding staircase; attempting to recall the past nights events. As he reached the top of the stairs he ran into Carl. 

"Where's Gabriel?" Velkan questioned the friar a worried expression on his face. He remembered Gabriel had been there; yes he was sure of it. He remembered the taste of the hunter's blood in his mouth and shuddered. What had become of Gabriel?

Carl didn't answer, instead he attempted to maneuver himself around the werewolf.

"Where are they? Do you know where Gabriel is? And Anna?" The prince questioned a second time.

Carl looked at the werewolf, his face flushed with anger and his fists clenched as he pictured the monster kissing his Gabriel. Standing a bit taller, he surveyed Velkan, anger surging through him.

"Why should I tell you?"

Velkan looked alarmed, "I would like to make sure that they are alright"

"Step within a foot of Gabriel and I'll-I-I swear I'll kill you!" The friar stuttered and not waiting for a response, fled down the stairs, frightened of his own outburst.

Velkan entered Gabriel's room hoping for the best. He glanced about the room; and his gaze landed on the sleeping hunter. The prince walked quietly to his bedside and placed a hand on the hunters burning forhead.

Van Helsing's eyes snapped open.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. Velkan looked taken aback. His hand remained on Van Helsing's head.

"I said don't touch me," he snarled and added under his breath, "Traitor,"

"wh-" Velkan started.

Gabriel felt his blood burning, and began to snarl tearing at his face.

Velkan rushed out of the room to retrieve Carl. Anna stood in the hall watching Velkan leave,then entered the room.

* * *

_Gabriel's mistrust hurt me, I could feel his seething hatred of me every time he laid eyes on me. He thought me a traitor, now that Dracula had planted the seed of mistrust in his mind. I was sure of it now that Dracula was who Gabriel had been conversing with behind that closed door. I could only wait to prove myself on his side. I knew Anna would be no help for I believe that she wanted him to think me a traitor. I however hard it would be, i would win his trust again._

* * *

**Hey**

**Sorry for the kinda short chapter, but I have a lot of stuff to do. Expect another chapter of 'Sibling rivalry' and the next chapter of 'Life after Death' soon. Along with the first chapter of my new Van Helsing fic , 'Stockholm Syndrome' (named after one of my favorite Muse songs) soon. Review! and keep looking for updates**

**xoxox**

**Aleeravanhelsing.**


End file.
